wie soll ich es dir sagen?
by w0mbat
Summary: rue muss liam etwas wichtiges gestehen doch sie weiß nicht wie sie anfangen soll. Liam Payne, One Direction / One Shot


Es war windig und kalt. Sie lief die dunkle Hauptstraße entlang. Im Licht der Straßenlaternen konnte man ihre verlaufene Mascara sehen. Der Wind riss ihr einen Zettel und ein Foto aus der Hand. schnell bückte sie sich und hob sie auf. Sie lief weiter. Sie bog in eine Straße mit Reihenhäusern ein. Unentschlossen stand sie in der Dunkelheit, doch dann ging sie auf ein graues Haus mit einem blauen Dach zu. Sie drückte die Türklingel und noch mehr Tränen flossen ihr übers Gesicht. Dir Tür ging auf und ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren machte ihr auf. ''Zayn können wir reden?'', fragte sie, ''du bist mein bester Freund.'' Er nickte und sie gingen auf sein Zimmer. Sie setze sich auf sein Bett und drückte das Stück Papier in ihrer Faust zusammen. ''Was ist passiert?'', fragte er sie. Sie drückte ihm das Papier in die Hand und fing an zu weinen. Zayn las sich das Dokument durch und guckte sich mit großen Augen das Bild schaute sie schockiert an. '' Wie willst du es ihm sagen?'', fragte er leise. Doch sie weinte nur. Sie weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie lagen einfach da.

Sie übernachtete bei ihm und am nächsten morgen frühstückten sie stumm zusammen. um die stille zu brechen sagte Zayn :'' Die Jungs wollen rüber kommen, ist das okay für dich?'' Sie nickte nur doch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Zayn fuhr sie kurz nach hause damit sie sich andre Kleidung hohlen kann. Sie zog sich in ihrem Zimmer um und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. ''Sieht man es?'', fragte sie sich. Dann fuhren sie wieder zu Zayn und sie schauten Fernsehr. Sie hörten die Türklingel. Harry öffnete die Tür und vier Jungs in ihrem Alter kamen ins Haus; einer war blond und seine Haare waren an den Seiten dunkler. Er begrüßte und man raushören das er aus Irland kam. Er hieß Niall. Der andre hatte dunkelbraune Locken, er hieß Harry. der dritte hatte braune haare, war braungebrannt und trug war Louis Der vierte hatte braune Haare und braune Augen. Es war ihr Freund, Liam. Sie waren seit fat 2 Jahren eine Band :''One Direktion'' Als er sie hinter Harry stehen konnte man Freunde in seinen Augen sehen und er rief: ''Rue! hallo Süße!'' Rue guckte ihn traurig an und versuchte zu lächeln er küsste sie und griff nach ihrer Hand. Niall fragte:''Was machen wir heute? Gehen wir was Essen?'' Alle lachten, denn es war irgendwie klar, dass Niall essen gehen wollte. Doch dann spielten sie Singstar bei dem Rue im Gegensatz zu den Jungs besonders schlecht war. Doch es lenkte sie von ihrem Problem ab und sie war ein bisschen glücklich. nachdem sie um nur 100 punkte gegen Niall mit someone Ilke you von Adele verloren hatte, beschloss ich schonmal das Mittagessen zu machen. Nach einiger Zeit kam Zayn in die Küche, während sie ein Glas abtrocknete. ''Was machst du jetzt?'', fragte er sie leise., ''du weißt schon was.'' Rue knallte wütend das Glas auf die Anrichte so das man ein lautes 'Pling' hören konnte und sie schmiss das Tuch hin. ''Alter, grad ginge mir so richtig gut musst du immer alles kaputt machen. nein ich weiß nicht wie ich es ihm sagen werde aber wenn du so schlau bist, kannst du mir gleich mit dem Mittagessen helfen.'' 40 Minuten später saßen alle um den runden Küchentisch und es lag betrübtes schweigen zwischen Zyan und Rue. Plötzlich wurde es Rue ganz komisch im Magen. Sie wusste was gleich kommen müsste und rannte so schnell wie möglich zur Toilette und schaffte es zum glück auch. Sie kotze ihr Essen raus, in die kloschüssel. ein paar Sekunden später stand Liam hinter ihr und hielt ihr die Haare. Als sie endlich fertig war wollte sie einfach nur heulen. Louis reichte ihr zwei Kaugummis, sie wischte sich den Mund ab und Liam hob sie hoch, und brachte sie auf das Sofa. Er setzte sich auf die Sofalehne und hielt ihre Hand. ''Hast du was schlechtes gegessen?'', fragte Liam besorgt. ''Ich -'', Zayn durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick ''- ich weiß nicht.'' Zyan guckte sie fast schon wütend an und ging in die Küche. ''Wird schon wieder'', sagte ihr Freund und küsste ihre Hand ,''Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?'' ''wenns dir nichts ausmacht'', murmelte Rue.

Er hebre sie vom Sofa und trug sie ins Auto.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Rue durch ein lautes, Klirren auf. Vorsichtig ging sie in die Richtung, aus der das klirren gekommen ist. Sie lief in die Küche und sah Liam am Boden knien. Er hatte versucht sich essen zumachen und ihm ist der Nudeltopf runtergefallen. Er versuchte die Nudeln in eine große, orange Schüssel zu kriegen. ''Hey Rue, geht's wieder besser?'', fragte er lachend. ''ahm ahm ja'', sagte sie leise und half ihm die Nudeln hochzuheben. 'Zyan und Harry kommen zum essen rüber.'', sagte er nebenbei und sie kochten nochmal neu.

Sie öffnete die Tür, nachdem es geklingelt hat. Ihr bester freund und Harry kamen rein. sie aßen zu mittag und dann spielten sie Karten und für jeden gabs ein Bier. Nach einiger Zeit wollte Zyan raus, um eine zu rauchen, und Rue wollte sich entschuldigen, dass sie so zickig war. Als sie auf dem kleinen Balkon voller Blumentöpfen betraten sagte sie:'' Zayn, ich will mich nicht mehr mit dir streiten. Ich weiß du willst nur das beste für mich.'' Sie umarmten sich doch dann fragte sie: '' Doch wirklich wie soll ich es ihm sagen, es würde ihm das Herz brechen!'' '' Was würde mir das Herz brechen?'' Liam stand plötzlich hinter den Zwei. ''Nicht so wicht-'', wollte sie sich rausreden doch er unterbrach sie ''Es ist wichtig wenn es mir das Herz brechen würde! Sag es mir!'' ''Nichts'', sie und rannte weg mit Tränen in den Augen. ''okay, dann geh doch einfach weg! Schlampe!'', rief ihr hinterher. ''Ich bin schwanger!''. rief sie durchs ganze Haus und rannte durch die Tür raus. Schockiert blickte Liam ihr hinterher, dann rannte er ihr hinterher.

Rue rannte die Straße runter und setze sich an eine Bushaltestelle, einfach um in den nächsten Bus zu steigen und weit von Liam wegzukommen. Doch er war zu schnell und ereichte sie. Er setze sich auf den freien Platz neben ihr und umarmte sie. Sie weinte in seinen Armen. Er flüsterte: '' Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch.'' ''Aber was sollen unsre Eltern sagen?'' Wir sind erst 19. Was werden die andren sagen? Leute werden mich auf der Straße komisch angucken. Oder die Presse wird Sachen schreiben wie: One Direction Richtung Baby! Ich habe deine Karriere ruiniert '' ''Solange wir glücklich sind, was kümmern uns sie andren? ja, und in ein paar Monaten 18. Und unsre Eltern sind verständnisvolle menschen. Es ist mir egal was die Presse sagt und du hast nichts ruiniert.'' Er küsste sie und sie gingen spazieren

Neun Monate später bekamen Liam und Rue einen wunderschönen Jungen und nannten ihn Logan Harry Louis Niall Zayn Liam Payne. weil die Jungs unbedingt wollten dass er nach ihnen benannt wurde.


End file.
